Jori Julliard
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Tori and Jade are starting college at Julliard in New York, little do they know they're going to be roommates. This will be a Jori pairing, and will center around both Jade and Tori but it may take a while before the romance blossoms. Rated T for now, may change it later.
1. Oh, it's you!

**A/N: This idea came to me sometime around last year but I never really actually thought about writing it and now ages after, I've decided to start with it and see where it takes me. This is in story form but I originally wanted Dan Schneider to write a series about Jade and Tori but off course he didn't so I tried to tackle it, let me know how I did and weather or not I should continue it...**

**Disclaimer: Of course Dan Schneider owns Victorious, and any of the characters from Victorious... So I own nothing! **

* * *

Chapter One: Oh it's you!

It was a week after Tori and her class had graduated from High-school, the half-Latina was happy to finally be out of High-school and moving on with her life. She was currently sitting in her room packing her things for college; she was so excited that her heart was practically jumping out of her chest. She was going to be attending Julliard in just a short while, as she had decided to arrive earlier than classes actually started. Trina was sitting on Tori's desk chair filing her nails, as Tori packed her things.

"You know you could help me, Trina!" Tori complained, turning her attention to her bag full of clothes. Trina shrugged.

"I still don't know why you're leaving so early, I mean you're going to be in New-York… Don't you wanna stay around longer, you won't see me ever again" Trina pointed out.

"Awe, Trin are you going to miss me?" Tori joked, Trina huffed in annoyance.

"It's more of the case that you're going to miss me! What are you going to do without your amazing sister around?" Trina said, over-dramatically. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Look Trina, I just want to get used to the city… I've lived in LA for my whole life, I just want to have a taste of something new" Tori explained.

"If that's the case why couldn't you have tried new food or went to an exotic vacation with one of your little friends or something… don't abandon me here!" Trina complained, Tori sighed.

"You're acting like I'm moving to the other side of the world, don't be so dramatic and help me pack!" Tori sighed, Trina took one last look at her perfect nails and shrugged her shoulders before getting up to help Tori.

"Promise me something, Tori" Trina said in a more serious tone this time, Tori turned to her sister waiting for her to continue.

"Don't do what you did at your first day at Hollywood Arts… I don't think you could handle if you spill coffee on someone who has a girlfriend like Jade!" Trina joked; Tor hit her head with the stuffed teddy she was holding.

"Please tell me you're not bringing, Sargent cuddles!" Trina laughed at her sister's expense.

"But… he's… I've had him since I was five!" Tori pouted, Trina sighed.

"You want to make new friends, don't you?" Trina asked, Tori nodded.

"Yeah, but… I don't have to show him to anyone" Tori pointed out, Trina shrugged.

"Whatever, I've got a date anyway…" Trina dismissed, getting up off the floor to leave. Tori furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Tori wandered, surprised.

"That's for me to know…" Trina said, not wanting to give anything away.

"Come on, Trina… aren't you going to miss these sisterly bonding moments?" Tori teased her sister. Trina sighed.

"Fine, I'm going on a date with André!" Trina announced, Tori's eyes went wide in shock.

"You mean, my André? My best friend? That André?" Tori double checked as if it weren't already obvious enough.

"Yes, Tori… what's the big deal?" Trina asked, self-consciously.

"Nothing, I just didn't see it coming that's all… I hope you two have fun!" Tori beamed, as Trina left to get ready leaving Tori t

o deal with all the packing herself.

* * *

Jade was waiting in line to get a coffee from her favorite coffee shop in LA, it was strange to think that this was going to be last day she spent here, in the place she'd gone to every day since she was old enough to be served coffee, of course she'd drank coffee before then.  
"The usual please" Jade told the barrister behind the counter when it was her turn, the guy nodded and proceeded to make her coffee.

"So, are you busy today?" The barrister asked, nervously. Jade raised her eyebrow. The Barrister was called; Billy and had been working here for seven months, he was short with light brown hair and had been trying to ask Jade out for ages but she just wasn't interested. At first it had been because she was back with Beck but they'd broken up a week before they graduated, they didn't really fit anymore.

"Uh, Yeah I'm moving away today" Jade told him, not wanting to give him too many details, for all she knew he could be the stalker type… like Sinjin, Sinjin gave her the creeps.

"Oh… never mind then" He said, nervously as he handed her coffee she went to give him the money, he gestured for her to put her money away.

"That's okay, this ones on the house, seeing as you're leaving and all" He smiled, Jade nodded.

"Thanks Billy" Jade said, as she sprinted off out of the shop to where her car was waiting. She took a sip of her coffee opened her car and stepped in the driver's seat and placed her coffee in the cup holder, then she was off on her way off to Julliard college in New York, of course first she had to drive to the air-port but that was a minor detail.

* * *

Jade arrived at Julliard not long after her flight had landed, she struggled with a large duffell bag and a small wheeled suitcase, she consulted her map to find out where she was staying and found her way with ease. Jade opened the door with the key they'd given her when she'd signed in and took a look at the room. The room had twin beds on either side and was quite spacious, on the left side there was already someone's things neatly arranged including an old stuffed teddy that Jade had sworn she'd seen before.

'So I have a room-mate' Jade thought to herself, as she started to unpack her things on her own side. As Jade was setting up the bed the door was opened, Jade turned to see who her room-mate was bot her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was.

"Vega? What are you doing here?" Jade snapped, annoyed.

"I-uh... This is my room... why are you here?" Tori mumbled.

"Well obviously, I'm your room-mate!" Jade said, bitterly she was not happy about this. Not one bit!

"Oh yeah... um... so..." Tori struggled with something else to say but her mind came up blank.

"I'm not happy about this, Vega!" Jade voiced her thoughts.

"And you think I am? During school you were a gank to me! All I ever was was nice to you" Tori complained, folding her arms.

"Well you didn't have to be nice to me!" Jade pointed out, Tori sighed.

"Look, I didn't come here for this... can't we at least _try _to get along?" Tori pleaded, Jade shrugged and continued to un-pack her things.

"So why do you think they put us in the same room?" Tori asked, curiously.

"Uh... It could be the whole V and W being next to each other in the alphabet... Duh! I hope you're not as clueless as you were at Hollywood arts!" Jade said.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think of the first chapter? Let me know if there's anything you want to happen. Review please, and thanks for reading :) **


	2. Admissions

**A/N: Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter, I have changed them now so if you spot anymore or any this chapter then let me know. I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure who's in charge of room assignments so I just assumed it was admissions... anyway, thanks for all of your reviews and support on the story. I very much appreciate it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious... but just think of all the things I could do if I did! ... I still don't own it though!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Admissions

It had been a week since the day Jade had arrived at Julliard and discovered she was roommates with Tori Vega; classes hadn't started yet so they saw more of each other than they'd like to admit. Jade had tried her hand of getting the admissions office to let her switch rooms but they'd said it was too late and when she'd threatened the man she was speaking to with her scissors he simply threatened to kick her out of the college. She was beat then because she wanted to go here, even if they'd stuck her with little miss peaches and sunshine!

At least it wasn't Trina, she was grateful of the fact that if one of The Vega's _had _to attend the same college as her that it was Tori. Jade kicked open their door and quickly scanned the room. Tori was sitting on her bed reading a book that Jade didn't care to ask about, Tori rolled her eyes at the Goth then went back to her book.

"Well?" Jade hissed in annoyance, Tori gave her a questioning glance.

"Well, what Jade?" She wandered, confused and irritated.

"Aren't you going to ask how it went?" Jade demanded to know, Tori laughed at that.

"No, Jade because judging by your foul mood I can assume how it went!" Tori pointed out.

"I'm always in a foul mood, Vega!" Jade reminded the half Latina with an icy glare.

"Actually, West sometimes you can be quite pleasant… sometimes" Tori observed as the Goth just stared at her.

"Oh well… I guess you are stuck with me… you must be scared… are you scared? I mean, just think of all the things I could do to you… you know when your guard is down and all!" Jade heckled, making Tori wince a little. Suddenly though, the tanned girl's eyes lit up as her mind started to wander to a place where… what things _could _Jade do to her?

'No Tori stop it now! Don't go there' she warned herself, un-audibly off course.

"What's got you so worked up? Vega?" Jade wandered, her curiosity peaking as Tori became flushed.

"Umm… nothing…" Tori mumbled, trying to tear herself from the thoughts that were running all over the place about her frienime or whatever their relationship was! Suddenly she felt her bed shift as Jade leaned over to whisper in her ear, she could feel Jade's breath on her neck and she was getting tingly feelings just by the closeness of Jade.

"What do you want now?" Tori asked, faking annoyance because she couldn't let Jade think that she liked this… whatever it was.

"Just to make you squirm!" Jade said, quietly in Tori's ear before getting up and leaving their room once more.

Tori's heart beat fast in her chest and she took in the breath she'd been holding, this sharing a room thing with Jade was going to be hard if she got all flustered from a simple touch from the pale beauty. Tori then began to over think everything. 'What's going on? Do I like Jade now? Or do I just want to be friends? Oh I'm so confused!'

"Jade why do you do these things to me?" She asked quietly, knowing that it was just her and these four walls. She stood up grabbed her bag and headed out for something to eat… just to get out of the room, it already smelled like Jade… sweet… yet she was such a bitter person… sometimes… despite the Goth's bitterness Tori found herself missing her and she'd only left ten minutes ago… Tori had it bad, _real _bad!

* * *

Jade made her way back to the admissions office, the guy she's spoke to earlier; 'Harvey' gave her annoyed look as he ushered her over to take a seat.

"I hope you're not here about the roommate thing, Miss West" Harvey sighed, she said nothing and he looked over her file on the computer.

"That's interesting!" He mused over something, that was written on the computer that Jade couldn't see.

"Well?" Jade snapped, impatiently.

"It say's here that you requested to be miss Vega's roommate... so why complain and put up all this fuss if this is what you want?" He observed, she glared at him but he wasn't as intimidated as some people would be.

"Because, clearly I wasn't in the right state of mind when I did that! I don't even remember it!" Jade lied, she did remember it. Her therapist had said something about how Tori was good for her, she kept her on her feet and bought out a new and better side to her. He'd suggested she keep in contact but when Cat told her that Tori was also going to be attending Julliard too so she'd requested Tori room with her but they'd never got back to her so she'd assumed that they'd ignored her request, in fact she was hoping they had because now she'd fired that therapist.

"If you say so miss West... Like I said before, this is the last time I want to hear about this matter!" He warned, Jade nodded and left the office. On her way back to the room she picked up something to eat and two coffee's one for herself and one for Vega. It was annoying how considerate she was being. When Jade got back she found an empty room so she placed Tori's coffee on one of the desks in the room and sat at the other to eat her salad

* * *

An hour later, Tori arrived back to an empty room. She saw the coffee Jade had left for her and took a sip and found it's contents was cold. Jade came back from the bathroom across the hall and Tori went mad thinking that the coffee was some sort of trick or something, she turned on Jade with an evil look in her eyes one Jade never knew the half-Latina could process. Jade held up her hands in surrender.

"Relax, Vega. I bought that for you earlier but you took your sweet time getting back so it went cold and I forgot about it" Jade explained, Tori relaxed a little in understanding.

"Okay, sorry" Tori apologized, feeling slightly guilty.

"You'd better be!" Jade threatened as she removed the cold beverage from Tori and faked the motion of pouring it over her head but laughed and threw it in the bin instead.

"Jade, I am going to kill you!" Tori screamed as she lunged for Jade, but Jade moved swiftly to the side causing Tori to loose her balance and nearly slip.

"It was a joke, Vega! At least I didn't _actually _do it... like your first day at HA" Jade reminded her.

"Of course I remember, you freaked out because I touched your boyfriend!" Tori reminded her, Jade shrugged.

"Well, you kissed him!" Jade pointed out forgetting the fact the kiss happened after the coffee.

"That was after you poured coffee on me and the next day... besides I only did it because I knew it would piss you off!" Tori admitted, Jade sighed over dramatically.

"Oh, little miss sunshine just cursed!" Jade mimicked, using the voice that she reserves to make fun of Tori.

"I do not talk like that and I would have thought that by now we'd be past all these childish remarks!" Tori complained.

"You still kissed my boyfriend!" Jade changed the subject, poking her tongue out at Tori.

"Jade, for the last fucking time I do not nor did I ever have feelings for Beck, I thought we were passed this" Tori snapped, Jade sighed.

"I know" She admitted, serious now.

"Then why did ... you... oh forget it, I give up!" Tori stammered. Jade smirked as if she'd just won some sort of game but she always won because Tori never really played... okay maybe she did play a little... without meaning to or realizing it!

"How are you and Beck anyway?" Tori changed the subject, eyeing the goth up with curiosity.

"We're over" Jade admitted but strangely she seemed okay with it.

"Oh... since when?" Tori quizzed her, she'd never got the memo.

"Since Beck's in Canada and I'm in New-York... and we don't feel the same way we used to about each other!" Jade stated, un-emotionally... but maybe she was just hiding it?

"Oh I'm sorry" Tori said sadly.

"Don't say you're sorry Vega. It's not your fault!" Jade snapped annoyed, but in her mind she was thinking;

'Actually Vega, it is your fault! I can't get you out of my head, you are all I think about lately and now because of some stupid therapist that I have now fired, I have to share a dorm room with you and that's just going to make this a hell of a lot harder!' but of course she couldn't actually say any of that stuff.

One: She'd give herself away. Two: It's not her style and Three: She didn't want to ruin her chances she had with Vega.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tori asked breaking the silence. Jade shook her head.

"You don't want to know" She stated, in a way that suggested she was thinking things that involved pain and inflicting it on Tori, so Tori kept her mouth shut and picked up her book again.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of the little twist in there? Let me know with one of those lovely reviews, Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Homesick

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows on this story. This chapters a little short but it was originally going to be a part of the previous chapter but I decided to split it into two parts. I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not something that I own. **

* * *

Chapter Three: Homesick

Five minutes had passed and the girls were happily doing their own things somehow they'd managed to be able to co-exist in the same room… well for at least five minutes but it was good enough. Jade was writing a screen play about a meddling; Uni student. It wasn't like her usual work and there wasn't anything darkness in it but she was starting to think it was good. To be honest she was channeling Cat in one of the main characters… except maybe a little bit more mature.

If Jade was being honest with herself she'd admit to kind of missing the red-head, she hadn't been in New-York long but she'd known Cat for years. Cat was doing quite well now though, it kind of seemed she'd replaced Jade as a best-friend with Sam but Jade didn't mind. Cat was living with Sam Puckett from; Icarly and their babysitting business was doing well from what she'd last heard, Cat was doing some part time college classes at Hollywood Arts. The school had decided to offer college level classes as a taster to see if they should continue with them.

"Jade" Tori murmured breaking the comfortable silence they'd had going for… ten minutes. Jade moved her focus to Tori and watched the half-Latina curiously as she contemplated what to say. Tori forced a smile but Jade could tell it was fake as her eyes weren't lighting up. Jade took in Tori's now serious face and before either of them knew it Tori was crying.

"Tori… what's wrong?" Jade wandered, her voice giving away the fact that she actually cared. She got up and walked over to where Tori, was seated on her single bed. Jade put her arm around Tori's shoulder in an attempt to make, Tori feel better. Her mind was racing with thoughts reminding her that she's not supposed to care about, Tori. She's not supposed to like Tori but that didn't change the fact that she did care and she did like Tori.

"It just occurred to me how much I miss everyone… I miss Andre and his music and the way he freaks out about almost everything, I miss Cat being… well just 'Cat' and I miss Robbie and his stupid puppet… Beck and all those girls that follow him… when he's not dating you… I even miss, Trina's off-key singing" Tori cried, burring her head into Jade's neck. Jade despite her mind telling her not to pulled Tori in closer, in a hug and rubbed circles on Tori's back in a comforting way.

"its okay, Vega" Jade said, softly. Tori pulled back slightly, her eyes slightly puffy as she looked into Jade's beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm glad I at least have you! You know, this might sound crazy but I'd hate it if you weren't in my life, West!" She admitted, pulling Jade closer again and allowing her tears to wash over Jade. This fact would have normally annoyed, Jade but she didn't mind so much today… she kind of understood.

"Even though, I've been a gank to you from the first moment we met?" Jade quizzed her with a slight chuckle in her tone, Tori laughed too and pulled back again allowing Jade to wipe away her tears.

"You're more than that Jade. You don't show it that often but I've seen it… so I know it's there" Tori explained, Jade smiled and wiped away more of the half-Latina's tears.

"It's a good job they won't let us switch rooms then, especially if you're going to break down every five minutes!" Jade joked, gaining herself a glare from the brunette before a soft teddy-bear was thrown at her.

"Seriously, with the stuffed animals, Vega!" Jade complained, as she threw the teddy back at Tori. Tori shrugged.

"Trina told not to show them to anyone" Tori admitted, as she hugged Sargent Cuddles tightly to her chest.

"For once that sister of yours actually speaks some sense" Jade said in disbelief.

"How did you not know?" Jade suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"How didn't I know what?" Tori asked looking up at the goth in confusion.

"That Beck and I split up!" Jade said, as if her unknowing-ness was some sort of crime or something.

"Well maybe the fact that nobody told me had some part in it, not even Beck!" Tori stated, sarcastically as she stood up.

"We put it on the slap!" Jade defended herself and Beck.

"Well, I haven't been on the slap for a while!" Tori stated, annoyed. Since when did people think she followed everything Beck and Jade wrote on the slap like an obsessive stalker... Ew, like sinjin!

Okay, maybe she did used to check Jade's page on the slap but that was back in her young and naive days... okay maybe she was still young and naive but she had more important things on her mind lately. Like starting college and all that Jazz!

"Earth to Vega!" Jade yelled, waving her hand in front of Tori's dazed face.

"Huh?" Tori murmured, still slightly in that dazed state.

"You went off to fairy land!" Jade told her. Tori nodded and thought about how if Cat were here she'd probably think that Jade meant she'd actually gone to fairy land.

"Oh... Sorry, I was just thinking" Tori sighed, collapsing back onto her bed.

"Well, I knew that!" Jade pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's late" Tori realized as she looked at her clock, that stated it was 9:30 pm. Jade rolled her eyes.

"No that's early... besides there's a party going on tonight, we should go and check it out!" Jade said, Tori shook her head.

"Nah, I should get some rest" Tori stated.

"Come on Tori. What are you waiting for? Classes aren't starting for another few days and you don't have to be anywhere tomorrow morning! Besides don't you want to make some new friends?" Jade tried, to reason. Tori sighed and found herself opening her mouth to agree.

"Fine!" Tori agreed, Jade smirked and began to get ready for the party.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter I'm going to attempt to write a full on party scene, I don't think I've done anything like that before and if I have it wasn't very good... Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! :) **


	4. The Party

**A/N: I'm sorry about the extremely late update. I've been busy, I went to a music Festival last month and I've been working a lot this month and the end of last so I haven't had a lot of time on my hands but today I have to stay in for the gas and electric people and I didn't sleep last night so I thought I'd update. Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Party

"Ah, more people! Great, come in. Have a beer, A glass of wine a Vodka? Take your pick!" A young-man of about nineteen possibly twenty greeted Jade and I after we rang the doorbell of an off-campus house. It was a big house, with beautifully constructed walls. (In my head I'm laughing at myself for thinking I know about architectural stuff) The walls are painted a beige color and there's a Pickett fence covering the small un-kempt front lawn. The fence is old and loosing it's balance and the gate has already been broken.

Looking at it ,it looks like it could be one of those suburban family homes with soccer moms and a four wheel drive if it looked nicer that is! I guess student life has it now! That seems so stereotypical of me! Not all college students were like that, I was a college student and I wasn't like always having wild parties and that! Except, well college hadn't exactly started yet and I was attending a party right now. So I had no idea what kind of college student I would be!

The guy lead us through a small passage way, there was an abandoned shoe box to the left of the front door and a landline attached to the wall on the right. In the middle was a large arch-way that leads into the living room. There were a _lot _of people here. The furniture had been pushed back to make room for a dance floor in the middle of the room, the music was cranked up high and the furniture, I noticed was old.

That was a good thing though because drunk people tend to break things, sometimes by accident. (I remember the first time I got drunk one Christmas, we had gone to visit my Aunt Trudy and they'd let me drink red wine… I ended up breaking my aunt's china doll she _used _to keep on her window sill. She actually cried!) But anyway sometimes they break things on purpose.

"My name is Kelsey" The boy or guy, Tori wasn't sure what to refer to him as introduced himself to us. He offered a sweaty hand to shake; I politely shook his hand;

"Tori" I told him my name. Jade shook his hand away refusing to shake it.

"Nah, It's Jade" She told him, a little rudely. She shrugged her off as if her behavior was normal.

"Welcome to my party, there are plenty of drinks in the kitchen, over there. Help yourself!" He said, pointing to his left. Jade smiled at me as he left. It was weird but that smile seemed genuine to me, as if she was glad I was here with her. It made me feel… I don't know something.

* * *

Jade made herself a glass of disaronno and coke while I opted to a simple WKD blue. It was easy and had less alcohol. Jade laughed at me slightly.

"That'll do until I get you on the stronger stuff later!" Jade joked, I tutted but also couldn't help but smile. Jade _wanted_ to get me drunk and for some strange reason I felt like I might actually let her!

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, giddily reminding myself of Cat from back home. Jade raised an eyebrow at me. The song was 'Stay High' by 'Tove Lo' or at least that's what I thought it was called. I don't know why exactly I like this song, I'd never actually been high in my life but felt like I understood the girl in the song. If anyone had gone and told me in was encouraging the youth of the day to take drugs, I'd have to disagree. To me it was about someone trying to cope with their pain, by doing something extreme.

Drugs just happen to be the coping method; everyone has their own coping method. And hey, why am I defending a song to my mind?

I take a sip of my WKD and turn my attention back to Jade.

"_You_ of all people 'love' this song?" Jade asks, an amazed-shock expression playing on her features. I nod, I feel my cheeks burning bright red.

"It's got a nice beat" I offer, as I shrug my shoulders and sip more of my WKD

"You… Vega, you surprise me sometimes" Jade admits, after downing almost her entire contents of her drink. I notice now that her glass has Tinkerbell on it.

"So how'd you know about this party?" I wander, changing the subject. Jade pours herself another of what she was drinking before then pours out a glass of coke.

"Pick one!" She demands pointing to the bottles of; Malibu, Vodka, Gin and Disaronno. I point to the Malibu and she pours a fair amount in the glass before handing it t me. I sip it cautiously, it's coconut but for some reason I taste pear… it's weird, I drink more. It's not as strong as I thought Jade would do but I guess that's because she poured the coke in first. I finish the rest of my WKD then turn back to the Malibu. It's so lovely.

"I know some of the people here" Jade say's suddenly as if finally remembering my question from before.

"Who?" I asked, looking around us as if they would suddenly materialize in front of me screaming; "I'm Jade's friend"

"Just a few people, a girl called Mandy she's about two years older than us, she's in her second or third year now, she used to be my neighbor she's been living here with some of her mates for a year now. Then there's a guy I know called; Dan but you don't need or want to know how I know him!" Jade explains, before suddenly standing up and walking towards the back door. I follow her like a helpless sheep!

The garden is filled with people laughing, talking and smoking. Jade sits down on a bench and hands me her drink while she starts to search through her bag for something. I catch her red handed with a packet of cigarettes and a clicky lighter!

"I know it's a bad habit" Jade says. "But I smoke when I drink" she added. I nodded.

"I'm not judging you" I assure her as she lights the thing. I watch her curiously for a moment then suddenly I get this random urge to try it myself, see what it's like.

"Hey, um… Jade can I try a drag or two maybe?" I mumble nervously. Jade chuckles at me as she hands me a whole cigarette from her packet.

"Sure, but I don't share cigarettes" She tells me as she hands me one. That confuses me. " I like to have the whole thing to myself" She clarifies. Jade lit it as I held it between my lips and I took it in, I felt it going through my throat and started a coughing fit but even after that I try again. I end up smoking the whole thing.

'Oh no' I think to myself as I realized what I had just done, I was probably going to turn into a real smoker now?

* * *

It was now midnight; I'd drunk myself through one blue WKD, three Malibu &amp; Cokes and two Cherry Sourz shots. I was dancing with Jade's friend Mandy and a random guy with green hair and a non-matching goatee. (Random) His name was something like… Paul? Or was it Patrick? Anyway, I think it begins with a P. Jade had gone out for her tenth cigarette of the night, considering we'd been here since ten… it wasn't so bad. She was with that, Kelsey guy from before and her friend Dan. Dan was tall, with blonde hair. He had young eyes.

He looked almost child-like and innocent with those eyes. He said he was nineteen. This was his first year here too. Mandy was his step-sister but they didn't live together, she lived with her dad and he lived with his mum. It was actually their fathers that were married.

I excuse myself from Mandy, saying I'm going to the bathroom but instead I head towards the kitchen. It's funny, I've drunk a lot but I don't feel drunk. I've walked into a few walls tonight but that's…

'Oh that hurt' I think rubbing my head; I just bumped into a girl. I try to apologize but she doesn't notice me, she just walks of holding her head. I carry on walking and pick up a beer. I've never actually had beer before but there aren't really a lot of options left.

"Vega!" Jade's voice startles me and I drop the glass bottle, its contents spilling all over me and the glass shattering. I attempt to clean it up but Jade takes over. I grab another and start to drink it. I don't like the taste but at this point I'll drink anything. It's funny that.

"Another drink? Wow you're on a roll tonight and none of this is my doing!" Jade say's half laughing, I don't know what the other half is doing though.

'Ooh, wow! Jade's eyes are so, so green or blue I don't know they're beautiful. She's you know beautiful!' I think to myself as I try to climb onto the kitchen counter, I feel myself slipping but Jade helps me up.

"Steady yourself now, Vega!" Jade warns me, in this stern-motherly way. That makes me think what Jade would be like as a mother, what we'd both be like as parents... wait... as parents to the same children? Did I just think that?

"You okay there, Tori? You've gone white" Jade asks, concerned. I almost missed the fact she called me Tori, I nod.

"Just thinking about things" I explain. 'Things I shouldn't' I say in my head or at least I think I do.

"What's that?" Jade asks, I shake my head.

"Nothing" I reply, excitedly and take a gulp of the beer. Jade tries to take it off of me but I clutch it tightly and shake my head.

'I need more Alch-ma-hol. He, He... That's not even a word' I'm laughing now, uncontrollably Jade is staring at me worriedly. i shrug. I've let out my weird side!

* * *

The room starts spinning next. I realize, the music is loud and Jade's head is spinning round and round in circles like that cat in 'Alice in Wonderland'

"Tori are you okay?" Jade wanders. "I think you should stop drinking now" She adds, slowly taking the beer away from me.

"I need more alcohol" I say, sleepily. My eyes start to flutter shut I try to keep them open but my eyelids are like heavy weights dragging me down. I feel really tired now, I could sleep anywhere. I start to drift of and I feel my self start to slip off of the counter but then I feel Jade's arms catch me.

"Thanks Tinkerbell!" I mumble.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Did it meet your requirements for a drunken-chapter? Let me know! Review please! **

**Thank you for reading. Thanks to everyone who still reads, favorites and follows my stories even though I don't always update on time. **


	5. Nate

**A/N: It has been a while, I'm sorry about that. I started college again last month and have had a lot of homework to do, plus I'm starting a new job tomorrow so I'm not entirely sure how long I'm going to take to update this story after this chapter because I might not have the time. But I have got all night tonight, and most of tomorrow to update my stories so hopefully you'll forgive me? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious**

* * *

Chapter Five: Nate

Tori woke up in her bed. 'Well at least that's a good sign' she thinks to herself remembering about the raging college party she'd been to the previous night. Tori sat up and suddenly all the blood rushed to her head and she felt a feeling resembling brain freeze. Only it went on for much longer, her headache was so severe she could hardly take it. 'Thank god, I packed aspirin' she thought to herself as she shuffled through her bag looking for them.

After taking the Aspirin and washing it down with some water, Tori stood up and made her way to the bathroom across the hall, where she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a state, and she'd forgotten to take off her make-up last night so she looked a complete wreck with mascara running down her face.

'Ew' she thought to herself before rushing to the shower to clean up.

Half an hour later, Tori was clean, dressed and had dried her hair. She was singing to herself and not watching where she was going when she collided with a half-asleep Jade West.

"Watch It!" Jade warned. Tori rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you were watching where you were going either" Tori defended herself, as she held her head which was throbbing with pain.

"Well, Vega. If you weren't watching where you were going then how do you know I wasn't?" Jade pointed out, in a way that suggested she was already bored of the conversation. Then she simply walked away as if that was the end of it, so Tori followed her back to the girls shared bathrooms.

"I was talking to you, Jade!" Tori complained. Jade sighed as she walked into one of the shower cubicles.

"Well, I'm done talking to you!" She snapped, before turning the shower on in order to drown out anything Tori was going to say next. Tori rolled her eyes again and began heading back to their room.

* * *

"Tori, I'm in new York!" Trina squeaked on the phone, as soon as I answered it.

"Since when?" I asked, confused. Trina _was _a very flashy girl but she didn't normally just randomly go to new York!

"Since an hour ago, come meet me!" She practically begged. I contemplated it for a while, staring at Jade's empty bed and the alarm clock on my bedside table. She'd been gone for three hours and probably wouldn't be back till late... besides it was kind of sad and pointless to wait around for her.

"Okay, where are you?" I wondered. I could hear her clapping on the other line.

"I'll text you the address" She said, then hung up leaving me with more questions that needed answered... I guess it was a good thing I'd decided to meet my sometimes annoying sister.

* * *

Tori met Trina at a coffee place, kind of like sky-bucks but the coffee was better and the service was fast paced and had more places to sit. To be fair it was probably because this place was bigger.

"Tori!" Trina shouted, waving her hands at me. She was with this guy that looked... well not bad actually. He had dark skin, black hair and hazel eyes. He had muscles too which really, transformed him. "This, is Nate!"

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled, offering my hand for him to shake to which he took and shook.

"You too! Your sisters told me lots about you!" He beamed, I gave Trina a look.

"So, how long have you been dating my sister?" Tori asked him, they both laughed at that.

"We're not dating! He's here to meet you!" Trina explained, as if Tori had made the funniest joke ever!

"Umm, why Trina?" I asked, a bit annoyed whilst also trying to be polite enough not to hurt the poor guys feelings.

"Because I thought you might want to meet someone, to date!" Trina explained. Tori hid her head behind her head... even though it wasn't the best hiding place it gave her time to think about how top explain this.

"Look, I'm sorry Nick but I'm not looking for a boyfriend!" She told him. He nodded.

"That's okay, It's Nate by the way but I'm sorry if I came on too strong... this was mainly your sisters idea... Look, Trina I'll catch you later!" He said, turning to Trina for the last bit. "Sorry about all this Tori" He apologized again before getting up to leave, as soon as he was out of ear shot Tori hissed at Trina.

"Trina!" Trina shrugged and fired back evils.

"What was wrong with Nate, Tori!" Jade asked, Tori sighed.

"Nothing. It's just I kind of like someone else and I'd like to see where it goes!" Tori explained.

"You don't know if this person likes you? but Nate definitely does! Isn't he the better option?" Trina asked, trying to reason with her younger sister.

"Okay... maybe, you're right but I don't want the 'Better' option I want the 'questionable' option because I really, really like _that _option and I don't want anyone else..."Tori explained, a dreamy expression on her face. Trina softened.

"So, who is this 'questionable' option?" Trina quizzed her sister.

"Now that is for me to know!" Tori said, opting to leave it at that.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter, I feel that that was a good way to end it so I ended it there. Hope you liked it too. Thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. The questionable option

**A/N: Sorry again for taking so long to update. I have this next chapter to make up for it though, so I hope you like it. It's pretty much picking up from where I left off but I'm happy with the turnout so hopefully you will be too! **

**Disclaimer: Of course Victorious does not belong to me!**

* * *

Chapter Six: The questionable option.

"You are being un reasonable!" Trina screeched, as she followed Tori into her dorm room. Tori held her forehead as if she had a massive headache coming.

"No. I'm not Trina" Tori disagreed.

"Well _I _think you are. Nate is a nice guy and I think you're just making this other person up just to get out of dating him!" Trina argued.

"If he's such a nice guy, then why don't _you _date him?" Tori debated, Trina stopped and seemed to process this.

"Because I set you up with him" Trina replied, this being the best thing she could come up with. Tori walked over to her sister and hugged her.

"Look Trina, I know you were trying to do a nice thing for me and I appreciate that I do but I don't want to be set up by anyone. I have feelings for someone else" Tori explained. Trina nodded and walked to the other side of the room.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Trina asked. Tori sighed, she knew what was going on here. Trina was feeling left out because Tori had gone away to college and was moving on with her life and inadvertently cutting Trina out of it. This little secret could save their sisterly bond.

"Okay I'll tell you but you can't judge me!" Tori warned, knowing her sister all too well.

"I promise!" Trina squealed.

"Jade!" Tori said, her cheeks burning crimson and her chest feeling all light and fluffy but at the same time the small bit of fear you get after revealing who you have feelings for.

"What about Jade?" Trina asked stupidly then after a second or two she clicked. Her eyes went wide and she looked at her sister and felt sorry for her because she didn't believe that Jade liked her that way. She did hope that her sister would get what she wanted but she didn't think that in this case she would.

"Oh Tori!" Trina sighed giving her sad eyes.

"I think she could be the one" Tori stated. "Except I don't know that for certain yet but we've been hanging out and I think we could work out" Tori explained further.

"I hope it works out for you, Tori. I really do" Trina said giving her sister a hug before she left.

* * *

Five minutes later Jade turned up.

"Vega, I saw your sister here earlier" Jade stated. Tori laughed.

"Yeah I met her and this guy Nate for coffee earlier. She tried setting me up with him" Tori laughed, the idea seemed absurd now. Jade looked sad for a moment then she forced a smile.

"Is he nice?" She asked.

"Yeah but I don't want him" Tori explained. Jade smiled again this time for real.

"Oh right." Jade said not knowing what else she could say.

"Soo... School starts tomorrow!" Tori announced changing the subject. Jade nodded as she got on with what she had intended to do upon entering the room which was tidy her bit of the room. It wasn't appealing to look at.

"Yeah, it does. What have you got first?" Jade asked.

"Music with Mr Grey at 11 am" Tori replied, she'd memorized her timetable since she'd been given it at the freshmen welcome day a couple of days ago. Jade nodded.

"Cool, I don't start till 12 pm tomorrow. I have play-writing class with Ms Salmon. then later I have acting class with Mr Sherman" Jade said, looking over her timetable.

"I have Mr Sherman's class, at 3 pm right?" Tori asked, happily. Knowing that they at least shared one class together. Jade nodded.

"Yay, at least we won't be completely alone in that class!" Tori said. Jade smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Jade said. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" Jade asked.

"We could watch 'One Tree Hill'?" Tori suggested pulling out her box set.

"You have 'One Tree Hill'? I fucking love that show!" Jade exclaimed, Tori nodded satisfied with herself.

"A huh... so who do you root for?" Tori asked.

"Um... Peyton and Lucas... you?" Jade said.

"Peyton and Lucas, Haley and Nathan and Brooke and Julian" Tori stated.

"Well what are you waiting for? put it on!" Jade yelled, getting comfortable in her bed.

"Do you want to order pizza?" Tori wandered as she put the first DVD in the DVD player. Jade nodded.

"I'll order it" Jade offered, dialing the pizza place down the street on her cell phone.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now but I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you want to happen next... **


End file.
